


Payback

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Knock Out has no duty shift, Starscream decides to give him something to occupy his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Means War!!!

**Author's Note:**

> awwww yiss
> 
> written for [knockoutstarscream](http://knockoutstarscream.tumblr.com/post/42788825159/ficlet-payback) on tumblr after KO did something sort of similar to Screamer (which I did not write.)

Frowning, Knock Out came out of recharge slowly to realize he was no longer wrapped around Starscream as he usually was. When he moves to roll and flail his arms to find the seeker once more, however, he jolts awake.

“What is this??” the medic asks, onlining his optics to glare at the gray mech standing to the side of the berth.

“I remember how amused you seemed when you did this to me,” Starscream purrs, running a clawed digit from one of the cuffs around Knock Out’s wrists and down his arm, “I thought it was only fitting I give it a try.”

“That was- This is- You-“

Starscream smirks, loving how Knock Out’s words stop coming so easily to him as the seeker smoothly moves onto the berth and seats himself across the red mech’s hips. “What’s the matter? You’re usually such a smooth talker,” he murmurs, claws exploring well known gaps in Knock Out’s armor.

Knock Out ignores the heat he can feel rising to his faceplates and decides to focus instead on the heat rising beneath his panel. “But you have a shift soon on the bridge.”

“Of that I am aware,” the seeker smirks, sliding down Knock Out’s frame and settling himself between the red mech’s legs.

All it takes is is a palm against his panel for Knock Out to open up. Starscream grasps his hips and tilts them upward, smirking at the shiver that he knows Knock Out would deny ever passed through his frame.

A burst of static escapes the medic when Starscream slides something into his valve and it magnetically locks itself into place. “Starscream-” Knock Out starts to warn.

“What?” the seeker purrs, “I may have a duty shift, but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy yourself while I’m gone.” The seeker laughs, sliding off the berth easily and remotely keying the vibrator to buzz to life before Knock Out can protest. “Consider it payback,” he grins, waving  off the curses the medic is hurling his way as he leaves their quarters and makes his way to the command deck, eager for his shift to be over so he can give his grounder some more personal attention.


	2. Honey, I'm home~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long duty shift, Starscream is finally able to return to his trussed up and desperate grounder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I love KO's blush okay??](http://knockoutstarscream.tumblr.com/post/43363326937/ficlet-honey-im-home) Check out [applepie3399](http://applepie3399.tumblr.com/tagged/blushformers)'s blushformers (and other gifs), btw. so perfect.

Starscream could hardly leave the bridge fast enough when his shift was over, and he didn’t even try to hide the devious grin on his faceplates as he made his way back to Knock Out.

When the seeker reached the door, Starscream leaned in close to the door and listened carefully, his smile growing when he hears Knock Out still trying to curse through desperate moans.

“And how has your day been, Knock Out?” Starscream asks casually after he opens the door, striding in with his wings held high.

“You  _fragger_  if you don’t get over here and get this thing out of me this instant-“

“You’ll what?” the seeker purrs, making sure the door locks behind him before he slowly walks toward the medic. He feels his frame heat up as he looks down a Knock Out- still bound, spread, valve dripping lubricant, spike leaking, entire frame quivering…

“I’ll reformat you into a refrigerator!”

Starscream scoffs, retaking his position atop Knock Out’s thighs, “You wouldn’t dare.”

The red mech starts to protest, likely curse the seeker some more, but then one of those slim hands wraps around his spike and he stops processing.

Starscream’s wings hitch up and his turbine gives a loud whir when Knock Out all but writhes beneath him. Maybe he should do this to the medic again sometime…

“Starscream!”

The gray mech is certain Knock Out meant for that to be a more of a growl than a plea. “Knock Out,” the seeker purrs, leaning down to speak directly into the medic’s audio, “Overload for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> KO: STAR, GET BECK HERE!!!
> 
> SS: Later, love.~
> 
> KO: THIS MEANS WAR!!


End file.
